


One Hundred Ways to Say 'I Love You'

by Jascel



Category: South Park
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Fluff, M/M, Other, Please Read Chapter 4, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jascel/pseuds/Jascel
Summary: This is a collection of one hundred drabbles. Each chapter depicting the many different ways Craig and Tweek show their love and affection for each other.





	1. "Pull over, babe. Let me drive for a while."

Craig silently groaned as he watched yet another jaw-aching yawn spill from his boyfriend’s mouth. It had been a couple of hours since the last proper pit stop on their cross-country college tour, and if he had to watch Tweek’s eyelids droop shut one more time he was going to forcibly remove him from behind the wheel.

“Tweek?” He gently nudged the boy’s shoulder. “Pull over, babe. Let me drive for a while.”

“Gah!” Tweek jerked in his seat, his hands on the steering wheel tightening to an almost white knuckle grip. “I-I’m fine! I swear!”

Craig snorted in disbelief. “You can barely keep your eyes open, babe. You’re exhausted. Let me take over for a couple of hours so you can rest for a bit, okay?”

Tweek glanced over at the other boy for a brief moment, chewing his bottom slip in thought. “Are you sure? Because I can keep going! I’m not even,  _ngh_ , th-that ti-tired!”

“Yeah, no,” Craig shook his head. “Just pull over here and we can switch. Actually, why don’t you slip in to the back and lie down there instead? I packed your pillow and that old patchwork quilt of mine you seem to love so much. It’s under one of the seats, I think.”

“Mm, okay… Thanks Craig,” Tweek murmured sleepily when the car slowly came to a halt. He unclipped his seatbelt and then carefully hoisted himself over the gearbox, stopping only for a second to place a soft kiss on Craig's cheek. “Wake me up in two hours, alright?”

“Will do, love.” Craig replied softly, feeling only slightly guilty over the fact that he had absolutely no intention of waking his boyfriend up until sunrise.

For the past week and a half Tweek had woken up in the middle of the night, screaming from nightmares he could never recall. Even after he'd managed to console him, Tweek was always still too physically shaken up to fall back to sleep, so that meant that more often than not, he was running on less than three hours of sleep and at least ten cups of coffee. 

If Tweek could make it a few hours without stirring, Craig silently promised himself that he'd stop to buy him chocolate-chip pancakes for breakfast to make up for not waking him.

Tweek deserved it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday, so I think I should celebrate by officially starting this series. 
> 
> Although I have most of this project planned out, I still welcome any suggestions for future chapters. Authors of prompts will have the chapter dedicated to them and their account linked in the introduction notes.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


	2. "They reminded me of you."

“Hey asshole! I’m back!” Tweek’s voice rang through their shared apartment to where Craig was currently sprawled across a beat up leather couch and staring at a tiny television screen. He could hear the soft padding of Tweek's feet as he shuffled around their small kitchen, unpacking paper bags, and putting the groceries he’d stepped out for half an hour ago away.

And that God for that. They’d been living on two packets of graham crackers a jar of peanut butter for the past three days. Craig was entirely convinced that the sole reason behind Tweek volunteering to do any of the weekly shopping was because he’d run out of his favourite brand of coffee.

“Here, these are for you,” Tweek called out as he threw something soft in the direction of Craig’s head.

“What the hell, dude?” Craig grumbled, shifting from his comfortable horizontal position on the couch to see what he’d just been hit with.

“They r-reminded me of you,” Tweek said, shrugging as he turned away in search of his beloved espresso machine. “By the way, the cashier said they’re supposed to glow in the dark.”

Socks.

Space-themed socks.

Tweek had bought him space-themed socks that had little planets and constellations stitched into them, and apparently, they _glowed_ in the fucking _dark_.

Craig stared down at them in awe. “Where’d you even find these?”

“You know that grocery store two b-blocks over?”

“Yeah?”

Tweek reappeared in Craig’s line of vision with a large cup of coffee in his hands. “It also has a small section for r-random clothing and, _ngh_ , car seat covers and other dumb accessory bullshit. I spent like twenty minutes just looking at all the weird things that were on sale in a place that’s supposed to sell food and basic toiletries.”

“Huh? No shit,” Craig replied in a distracted voice; he couldn’t tear his eyes away from what were possibly the coolest pair of socks he’d ever owned. Would ever own.

“Yeah,” Tweek nodded, setting his coffee cup on the floor before pushing at Craig’s legs until there was enough room for both of them to sit somewhat comfortably on the couch together. Fuck, they were in serious need of more furniture for their crappy little place. “So, what are we watching?”

“Red Racer,” Craig mumbled under his breath, eyes closing in anticipation for Tweek’s predictable reaction.

“Fuck. Red R-racer re-runs again, Tucker? Isn’t there something,  _ngh_ , better on?”

“Screw you, man,” Craig flipped him off as Tweek struggled to muffle his laughter behind his hands. “You know it’s my favourite show. We’ve been watching it together since we were like,” he paused for a moment to think, “ten years old for fuck’s sake.”

“I know,” Tweek shot him a small smile, “I was just messing with you, idiot.”

Craig swallowed hard, silently cursing himself when he felt his cheeks flush at the fond tone in Tweek’s voice. They’d been insulting each other since elementary school, however, it was only recently that words like ‘dumbass’ and ‘jerk-face’ had taken on a more affectionate quality. Craig didn’t understand it, and quite frankly, he was too afraid to examine it more closely at this point.

“Hey, Tweek?” Craig said, continuing to stare at their tiny television as he spoke. He was too embarrassed to look Tweek in the eye as he finally worked up the courage to mumbke at his thanks. “These, uh, socks are cool. I kind of really fucking love them. So, thank you for thinking of me, I guess?”

Tweek glanced over at him, genuine happiness spreading across his face as he noticed how flustered and secretly pleased Craig was over the random gift he bought on a whim.

“No pr-problem, man.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was actually a lot of fun. The dialogue between the two boys kind of just bounced off one another and I loved writing every single moment of it. 
> 
> I am accepting prompts for this series, so if you're interested then feel free to hit me up in the comments or come yell at me on Tumblr under the same username!


	3. "I'll walk you home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to [Chan_redd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chan_redd/pseuds/Chan_redd), who without, this installment wouldn't be nearly as amazing as it is. 
> 
> Thank you for all your support and input, babe.

“ _Ack!_ ” Craig squeaked uncharacteristically loud as he jerked awake. He sat up, blinking slowly as the world came back into focus. He was currently in the campus library, seated at one of the study tables and had apparently fallen asleep.

A hissed ‘shush’ greeted his ears and while it was an unsurprising response to any kind of noise made in the library, Craig still struggled to not blatantly flip the librarian who had just reproached him off. The reflex was something he’d been trying to curb since he’d graduate from high school, but sometimes the uncontrollable urge was still a little too strong to ignore.

Craig yawned, rubbing his face tiredly as he began to skim over the unfinished assignment on his laptop. He grimaced when he finally took notice of the meagre word count he had managed to rack up in the last five hours he’d been working on the damn thing. Unfortunately, looking at the screen led him to once again stare at the attractive blonde who was seated at the next study table over.

Craig swore under his breath, deeply disturbed that he had let some boy with a cute, upturned nose, freckles and messy hair distract him from his stupid assignment. Over the course of the evening he’d written only a third of what he _should_ have, having sent the majority of his time stealing glances over his laptop. He prided himself in _not_ being the kind of person to get butterflies in his stomach or to be rendered speechless when he caught a glimpse of a handsome guy. And yet, here Craig was, a dumbstruck idiot with a heart beating a thousand miles a minute and a stomach full of raging butterflies.

 _‘Why couldn’t the guy study in some other section of the library? This place is huge!’_ Craig thought to himself, conveniently ignoring the little voice in the back of his head that was berating him for not doing the very same thing.

Craig sighed, deciding to give the night up as a bad job. He quietly closed his laptop and placed the device into his backpack. It was nearly midnight and Craig knew that if he wanted any hope of waking up early to finish the wretched assignment, he would need at least a few hours of decent sleep. Sneaking another glance of the blonde’s table, he noticed that he hadn’t made a single move to pack away his things. 

Didn’t the guy know that the library was closing in ten minutes?

Craig remained seated, staring at the guy for another few seconds before coming to the conclusion that he should probably get up and go tell the guy. He had seen way too many horror films where unsuspecting librarians locked students in libraries overnight, resulting in them getting killed by some sex-crazed, revenge-obsessed, axe-wielding murderer. Craig considered it his civic duty to make sure that that didn’t happen to this guy. It _obviously_ wasn’t because it gave him a plausible excuse to talk to the person he’d blatantly been ogling for the past week and a half.

Taking a deep breath that did absolutely nothing to settle his nerves, he gathered up his courage and rose from his chair. Halfway there Craig stopped in his tracks, realising that he didn’t actually know how he should go about getting the his attention. He’d seen some poor sap tap his shoulder while Craig had been waiting in a line to register his course majors and the guy had completely flipped out, wrestling the person into a chokehold in less than fifteen seconds.

It was an amazing thing to behold, but also kind of terrifying. 

Craig decided that he didn’t want to risk it. He preferred having full control over his body, thank you very much.

“Uh,” he cleared his throat when he reached the guy’s table. “Excuse me?”

Craig watched helplessly as the guy jolted up in seat, sending a silver coffee thermos and a stack of papers flying across his table.

“Fuck. I’m sorry, dude. I didn’t mean to startle you,” he said as his hand reached out to stop the thermos from falling to the floor and spilling what was probably coffee everywhere.

Man, this guy was jittery as hell. Almost as jittery as his pet guinea pig, Stripe #3. Maybe he should call him ‘Stripe #4’ until he knew his name. Especially since ‘the-reason-I’m-probably-going-to-fail-my-class-as-this-assignment-actually-carries-a-large-percentage-of-my-final-grade’ was a bit of a mouthful.

“It’s o-okay. Wh-what do you want?” the guy whispered, his eyes wide in shock at being spoken to.

“The library is going to close in five minutes,” Craig said, nervously brushing at the hair at the back of his head. He seriously needed a backup chullo hat. His was currently at the bottom of his laundry basket and he felt kind of vulnerable without it. “So,” he continued, “we better leave before security comes over here and physically kick us out.”

“ _Gah!_ ” the guy exclaimed, looking panicked. “I didn’t know it was so, _ngh_ , late.”

Craig was about to respond with a sarcastic ‘no shit’ when the librarian had apparently had enough of them talking and stalked over to silence them both. He rolled his eyes once she’d said her fill and was out of their sight and then proceeded to silently helped put away the few notebooks, highlighters and pencils that were littered around Stripe #4’s table.

“Come on,” Craig said, jerking his head towards the exit when they’d finished up and Stripe #4’s messenger bag was buckled closed. The guy nodded and followed him out the library exit.

_‘Okay, Craig,’ Craig thought to himself. ‘You’ve finally made a move. Act natural. Be normal. Do what normal people do. What do normal people do again?’_

Not for the first time that night, he wished he was wearing his beloved hat. Pulling on the hat’s strings always soothed Craig’s nerves and he had to stop himself from reaching up to yank on the absent cords. Unfortunately this aborted action caused Stripe #4 to give him a strange look, confusion marring his face.

_‘Oh no! He thinks you’re weird! Think, man! Think! Normal… Space? Guinea pigs? Red Racer? Small talk? Make small talk! Yes, that’s a great idea.’_

“So, uh, where do you stay?” Craig choked out after attempting to shut down his internal panic.

“No offense, man,” Stripe #4 squinted up at him and ran a shaking hand through his tangled locks. “But how do I know you’re a not a serial killer or something? You pr-probably want to know where I, _ngh_ , live so you can sneak in later and murder me in my s-sleep!”

“ _What?_ I’m not a fucking serial killer!” Craig yelled.

“Pr-prove it,” Stripe #4 shot back.

“Goddammit,” Craig muttered, throwing his hands up in frustration. “How am I supposed to do that? Look, would it make you feel better if I show you my student identification card?”

Stripe #4 didn’t hesitate for even a second. “Yes,” was his immediate reply.

Craig rolled his eyes and swung his backpack to his front so that he could easily access the small inside pocket that stored his student identification card and his house keys.

“See? I’m a student. Just like you,” Craig said, handing the card over. He watched as Stripe #4 looked over it and then performed a not so subtle sweep of the rest of the contents of his backpack. He must have passed the inspection because the guy confidently handed him back his card.

“Satisfied?” Craig asked, receiving a quick nod in response. “So… Are you going to answer my question?”

“What? Oh, I stay in Su-summer Village,” Stripe #4 replied.

“Cool, that’s close to me.” A lie. “I’ll walk you home,” Craig said, trying to ignore the pounding beat of his heart.

Why did it feel like he was asking this guy on a date?

“N-no,” Stripe #4 shook his head. “You don’t have to. _Really._ I can walk by myself, man.”

“It’s on my way,” Craig lied. _Again._ It wasn’t on his way. He actually lived in off-campus housing in the complete opposite direction, but he wasn’t going to let the twitchy little blonde in on that piece of information.

“Fine,” Stripe #4 muttered. “But if you try anything, I won’t, _ngh_ , hesitate to kick your ass.”

“Duly noted,” Craig nodded as they began their slow walk towards the Summer Village dorms. “So, uh, what are you studying?” he winced at the question even as it tumbled out of his mouth. Fuck, what a cliché thing for him to ask. It was almost always the first think anyone asked him since starting university and Craig kind of fucking hated it. Weren’t there better things to talk about?

Craig made a strangled noise at the back of his throat when he received the response of ‘Theatre Studies and Dance’. He couldn’t stop himself from letting his eyes wander over Stripe #4’s admittedly shapely looking legs. “You dance?”

“Yeah,” Stripe #4’s eyes narrowed in obvious suspicion. “What’s it to you?”

Craig quickly held his palms up in a placating gesture to soothe the guy. “Nothing, dude. I didn’t mean anything by it,” he smirked, “Maybe I’ll swing by your campus to check out one of your shows or whatever. You have those, right?”

Stripe #4 didn’t reply, choosing instead to look down at the ground as he walked. Craig noticed a light smattering of pink covering his freckled cheeks.

Interesting. _Very_ interesting.

“What about you?”

“Huh?” Craig was brought out of this thoughts at the sudden question.

Stripe #4 snorted and then an amused smile spread across his face. “What are _you_ studying?”

“Oh,” Craig flushed in embarrassment. “Astrophysics.”

Stripe #4’s smile morphed into a mischievous grin. “That’s, uh, astronomy, right? Like horoscopes and stuff?”

 _‘Is this guy being serious or is he just messing with me?’_ Craig wondered and then scowled. “Fuck you, asshole! I can’t believe-”

“Oh my gosh!” Stripe #4 interrupted him, laughing. “I’m just fucking with you, man. I know it’s the study of stars and other celestial bodies. I’m not an idiot.”

Craig visibly relaxed at the confession. He was secretly pleased that the guy he had a crush on wasn’t actually a complete moron.

“So,” Stripe #4 continued. “You must be real smart, huh?”

“Nah, I just really like space,” Craig replied, sheepishly. “I... Err, I do know quite a few constellations though. I very nerdily used to stargaze a lot as a kid.”

“Yeah?” Stripe #4 slowed his steps, turning to face Craig with a rather hopeful expression. “Can you p-point any of them out to me?”

“Sure,” Craig said, stopping so that he could look up at night sky and orient himself. “One of the easiest constellations to spot in the Northern Hemisphere is, uh,” he paused, Craig couldn’t believe what he was about to say, “Draco.”

“Oh, like Draco Malfoy? The dude from Harry Potter?” Stripe #4 remarked from beside him. He had also stopped to search the skies despite not knowing what he was actually looking for.

“Yeah,” Craig struggled not to laugh. That kind of response got to him every time. “It’s also circumpolar, which means it never sets and can be seen all year round… _There!_ ” he exclaimed, pointing his index finger up at the group of stars that made up the dragon-shaped constellation. “Can you see it?”

“N-no,” Stripe #4 whispered. His face was adorably screwed up in concentration.

Before Craig could even pause to think about what he was doing, his hand gently wrapped around one of Stripe #4’s own and slowly traced out the constellation. He glanced down at him, a small smile forming on his lips as he watched the guy’s eyes light up with wonder. It was a beautiful sight and Craig kind of stupidly hoped in that moment that he’d get more opportunities to put that sort of look on Stripe #4’s pretty face again.

After another moment of wishful thinking Craig finally noticed that Stripe #4 was no longer looking up at the sky, but was instead staring at him with the same awed expression. At the realisation of how truly close they were, the two broke apart, mumbled a quick ‘sorry’ to the other and continued to walk in silence for a while.

It wasn’t an awkward silence. It was more of a ‘something kind of special happened back there and I’m lame and in my twenties, so I don’t know how to deal with human interaction or what I should say to you’ kind of silence.

A silence which was also broken by Stripe #4 voicing that they’d finally reached their destination.

“I guess this is goodbye?” Craig said, trying not to make it too obvious that he was a bit sad that their little trip together had come to an end.

“Yeah,” Stripe #4 nodded, his hands nervously fidgeting with the strap of his messenger bag.

“Uhm, okay. Bye then,” Craig replied, offering the guy an awkward wave before turning to walk away.

“Wait!” he heard Stripe #4 yelled from behind him. He twisted around in time to catch him frantically searching through several notebooks. He pulled out a bright pink leaflet and a pen, scribbled something on it and then thrust it into Craig’s hand.

“We have an upcoming recital, you know,” Stripe #4 smiled, “if you were actually, _ngh_ , s-serious about what you said earlier.”

“Oh,” Craig stared down at what he could now make out as an event’s programme. Next to the name ‘Tweek’ was a cell phone number, the words ‘text me if you need directions’ and a winking smiley face drawn in blue ink.

Huh.

Maybe he actually had a chance with this guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer installment! One of which I'm seriously considering doing a follow-up chapter at some point. Craig actually going to see Tweek perform is just too much of a good visual to pass up, am I right?
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated and remember that I'm always accepting prompts!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone, I'm really happy and surprised by all the attention this project has gotten :D

Thank you all _so much_ for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions!

This started as just a Slice of Life project... you know, just little snapshots of Craig and Tweek's life. Each chapter was meant to stand alone in separate universes and have nothing to do with each other. 

However, while working on this project some of the individual prompts want to be more than just one chapter. I'm sure some of you can relate... you have a plan, but the scene goes where it goes and the characters do what they want! And you're just sitting there, hurriedly trying to write it all down.

So I've decided to make each of the 100 ways of '100 ways to say I love you' their own fic and eventually put everything into a series instead.

That way it'll be easier for me to continue ideas and scenes under the same fic/prompt instead of having to give links to different chapters or spin-offs, and therefore I think everything will flow better and not be so confusing... I hope this all makes sense. It will also make tagging and ratings more accurate and helpful for you readers. 

I've already uploaded the first 2 chapters with revisions as separate fics - the third still needs to be edited. I have now also added a new fic to the series! If you can, please check it out, I really dig the direction it went. It's called  **[Sunflowers and Blue Moons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569257)**

Thank you for all your time and patience with me while I tried to get my shit together. **Sooooooo this won't be updated anymore, but if you want to read all the fics that go with this project then it will be better to subscribe to me as an author - no pressure, lol. It's up to you.**

Love always, Jay


End file.
